Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 5$ and $c = 4$. $3$ $d$ $ + 6$ $c$ $ + 8$
Solution: Substitute $5$ for ${d}$ and $4$ for ${c}$ $ = 3{(5)} + 6{(4)} + 8 $ $ = 15 + 24 + 8 $ $ = 47$